Traditionally, a translation support system is known according to which, in a case where more than one translator is involved in translating one single original text while taking charge of only part of it, identifier marks prohibiting translation of terms marked thereby are added to terms which are contained in the original text and registered in a term dictionary, and one editor replaces terms that are yet to be translated by translation words using the term dictionary at the final stage of the translation operations, and thus the translation support system accelerates the translation and ensures standardization of the translation words (Patent Literature 1).
Also, a method for standardization of translation words in a machine translation system is known according to which translation words of a translated text are replaced by replacement translation words when these translation words corresponding to dictionary entries satisfy particular association conditions and thereby standardization of the translation words is realized (Patent Literature 2).